Mana Luigi
Mana Luigi The brother of MM. As MM is the Destroyer, ML is the Creator, respectfully. He is the light to the darkness, the Yang to the Yin, the white in an otherwise black room. He is the more sane of the two, having not experienced that much trauma or genocide. If he was present however, he was lucky to not be able to witness it. It is a known fact that he has lost his sight to a sparing accident, but it was lucky he did. The Mana has given him the power of Echo Location, a skill given to bats and marine mammals, though his is rather different. Appearance Like all other Luigis, he is taller and slimmer than his brother, making him more agile and flexible. His hair, depending on the form always has a red brown color unless otherwise. His color scheme is various shades of green and grey, and black and sometimes white. Typically, his eyes are hidden behind flames of bright green, that behave on his emotion. Without them, his eyes are white, and his irises barely visible. Personality He behaves like most other Luigis, but is distant from others, almost anti-social. He is not afraid to converse however, and will gladly talk with whoever decides to talk with him. He prefers to go a more passive action if the situation demands, having to have a love for the gift of life. Though if there is no other option he will fight, but grant mercy. He rarely kills. Powers Being the complete opposite of MM, ML has the power to create universes. This in some way or another, makes him more powerful than his brother, but that is up to debate. '''Fireball - '''Like his brother, ML can throw fireballs much stronger than a Fire Luigi. They are also green. '''Gravity Manipulation - '''Gravity can be manipulated to suit his needs, though this this happens with intense care. It can turn to crushing force, or to complete zero, planet-wide, or in only a single spot. (More to be added soon) Forms Original Self - His original and basic self. Beyond Mana - This form is able to match MM's Mastered Mana form. Omni 50% - A step above Beyond Mana. This form is so powerful, that his mental state is shattered, making him relentless, angry, and close to insane. Omni 100% - His most powerful form, close to a god. In this form, his mental state has been reformed back to the merciful nature he originally possessed. Echo Location Considering his blindness, it looked like the lack of sight would be more of a curse than a blessing. But to him, it allowed him to have something even better than sight. Keener hearing. His Echo Location, like how it works with animals that have it, allow him to form a grey-scale image in his mind's eye made from the echoes of sounds that have bounced off surfaces or people. Depending on the sound, the detail and size of the image varies. Depending on the type of sound, the image quality and size varies and is used for different things. Lower pitched sounds, like hums, resonate further and deeper than other sounds, but quality isn’t always the sharpest. These sounds are used by ML to get a general idea of his surroundings, to see through materials or check up on someone’s health, to determine whether something is hollow or solid, how thick said object is, and is the prime sound to see through liquid. Sharper, more higher pitched sounds like clicks are used to see closer details, as they can be better focused on a specific point. He uses these to examine something in finer detail. Sounds from multiple sources at once can be rather confusing, almost like a shadow made from multiple light sources from multiple angles, but it doesn’t take him long to figure it out. And obviously, light or darkness does not effect him, nor does optical hallucinations or illusions. Though, the only thing he could not see with sound, is ectoplasm. This means anything like spirits, though he could see them as a source of sound if they could produce it, he can’t see their actual being. The only person known who could successfully obscure his echo location is The Plumber, who’s form appears fogged up and obscure. __FORCETOC__ Category:Main Characters Category:Mana Bros